Additive manufacturing or more commonly called 3D printing is a known production technique in which a three-dimensional solid object is generated from a digital model. The process of additive manufacturing starts with generating the digital model via any known digital modeling methods, such as using a CAD program. Next, the digital model is divided into slices in which each slice indicates for this layer of the digital model where the printed material should be located. The individual slices are sequentially fed into an additive manufacturing tool or 3D printer which deposits the material according to the individual slices and as such generates the complete three-dimensional solid object layer by layer.
In the early days of additive manufacturing, mainly plastic materials or resins have been used as printed material for generating the three-dimensional solid object, but other processes have been developed in which also other materials, including different types of metal may be deposited in layers using this additive manufacturing technique. A major benefit of this manufacturing technique is that it allows the designer to produce virtually any three-dimensional object in a relatively simple production method. This may be especially beneficial when, for example, an initial model is required of a product or when only a limited number of products are required. A drawback of this manufacturing technique is the speed at which the three-dimensional solid objection is produced.
The use of additive manufacturing in high-quality bearings has been limited. This is caused by material requirements for such high-quality bearings which seem insufficient for the current materials applied via the additive manufacturing process.